


Мистер Лонгботтом

by son_karla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_karla/pseuds/son_karla
Summary: – мне очень жаль– а мне нет





	Мистер Лонгботтом

_«ты можешь воротиться в дом любой_   
_и в мой войди, он помнит твое имя_   
_жива ты и теперь, моя любовь_   
_слезами и молитвами моими»_

_«но кто придет и откуда?_   
_навеки все опустело...»_

 

  
*  
  
У меня все еще есть ваша карточка.   
  
Шоколадная карточка, вкладыш в сладости, который я нашел под оберткой первой, купленной в поезде конфеты. Боже, как вы меня испугали тогда: сердце – в пятки, и душа – вон. Хмурый взгляд, руки в замок, черные глаза, черные волосы, черная тяжесть во всем – непереносимая тьма.  
  
– Эй, парень, что это с тобой? Кто это там тебе такой страшенный попался?  
– Отстань от него, Джордж.  
– Да ты посмотри какой храбрец – сейчас в обморок грохнется. Ах-ха-ха, да это ж Снейп у него. Ну, потеха. В жизни, малыш, он еще хуже, так что рано трепетать. Выкинь его в окошко, пока можешь.   
– Отдай!  
– Каков?  
– Верни мою карточку.   
– Мою? Да неужели это будущий слизеринец?  
– …  
– Да отдай ты ему эту чертову карточку!  
– Какая восхитительная твердость характера. Меня отчего-то ты совсем не боишься. Смотри! Да смотри – не надорвись, ха-ха-ха.  
  
Получив вас обратно, я спрятал портрет в книгу, которую мне дала мама, когда еще… А потом они говорили о вас – пожиратель смерти, мразь, отравитель, убийца – но я не мог им верить, не желал их слушать. Хоть так говорили все. И потом.  
  
*  
  
Я смотрел на вас. Сколько лет прошло? Смотрел, как вы садитесь к столу, как вы едите там, словно на эшафоте. Всегда собранный, молчаливый, мрачный. Со дня сортировки. Я жалел, что меня не выбрали в Слизерин, потому что на нас вы даже не взглянули.   
  
Но вы никогда не замечали меня. Никогда. Какое унылое злое слово.   
  
Сколько лет прошло. Мимо.  
  
Только когда я бледный от ужаса и робости путал ингредиенты, и мое зелье вскипало, пенилось, бухало в колбе, как мое сметенное безумное сердце.   
  
– Не могу решить, мистер Лонгботтом, в чем больше угрозы – в ваших руках или в вашей голове?  
  
В моем сердце, профессор.  
  
И я никогда не мог ничего ответить на ваши колкости, потому как они меньше жалили, чем комариный укус. Я для вас всегда был лишь звук.   
  
– Ха-ха-ха, в голове, конечно! Голова у них у всех – слабое место!  
– Десять баллов со Слизерина, мистер Малфой.  
  
Малфой смеялся так громко, так заливисто. Крейб и Гойл вторили ему. Ярость ударила мне в голову и я сорвался с места, чтобы впечатать поганого слизеринца башкой в стол. Вы оттащили меня от него, удерживая за плечи. Пятна от ваших ладоней горели всю ночь.   
  
– Вы забываетесь, Мистер Лонгботтом.  
  
Я все помню, профессор.   
  
*  
  
Мама, мама, я влюбился. Это так странно. Мама, что мне делать? Что мне делать?   
  
Но мама не знала, что делать. Она смотрела сквозь меня, не помня, что такое любить. Не помня меня и не отвечая мне. Она не слышала и не слушала. Мама, мама…  
  
Бабушка вышла ко мне, когда дверь в палату закрылась. Бабушка взяла меня за руку.  
  
– Мальчик мой, ты должен быть очень храбрым. Невилл, ты должен быть очень и очень храбрым.   
  
Я должен быть очень храбрым.  
Очень и очень должен.  
  
*  
  
И я спустился к вам в подземелья. И постучал в вашу комнату. Я не слышал ударов в дверь – так сердце ломилось в уши. Я хотел потом только бежать, трусливо бежать прочь, но вы открыли.   
  
– Добрый вечер, профессор.  
  
Я должен. Быть. Очень. Храбрым.  
  
– Мистер Лангботтом, что-то случилось?  
– Пока еще нет. Можно мне войти?  
  
Вы были так ошеломлены, что без всякого возражения впустили меня.  
  
– Проходите.  
– Мне нужно кое-что сказать вам.   
– Слушаю.  
  
Я топтался рядом с вашим столом, у меня хватило наглости взять с него какую-то книгу, и я выпалил в пол, все еще выкручивая тяжелый том в руках:  
  
– Я вас люблю.  
– В каком смысле?  
– О, Боже, в каком, в каком? В том самом!  
  
Я бросил книгу туда же, к словам, на пол, с таким остервенением, что в дикой гулкой тишине комнаты грохот этого падения оглушил нас обоих.   
  
– Вы что шутите?   
  
Вы дико смотрели то на меня, то на книгу.  
  
– Я похож на шутника?  
– Проспитесь, мистер Лонгботтом.  
– Я говорю, что люблю вас.  
– Если вы все же не шутите, то вам это только кажется.  
– Мне кажется только, что я сойду с ума…  
  
Я готов был скулить, просить вас, умолять, но о чем? О чем?  
  
– Да что с вами?  
– Вы ведь не слышите ничего?!  
  
Я схватил себя за голову, мне казалось, что теперь нужно только вырвать все свои волосы, потому что больше делать было совершенно нечего. Уже ничего нельзя было сделать.  
  
– Успокойтесь, мистер Лонгботтом, я бы сказал, вы обескураживающе, самоубийственно откровенны.   
  
Вы подняли книгу, лежащую возле моих ног, и спокойно положили ее обратно на стол. Я чувствовал вас, приблизившегося ко мне так, словно мы были сшиты нитками. Сшиты белыми нитками. Это про нас. И я рассмеялся.   
  
– Теперь выставите меня дураком и за дверь? Ну и правильно. Поделом. Боже, какой я дурак...  
– Не исключено. Запомните это, как свою самую большую глупость. Но вы очень храбрый юноша, надеюсь, это послужит вам в будущем.   
  
Ваш усталый голос заставил меня очнуться, прийти в себя и понять, что этого – недостаточно. Что это – ничего не значит. Для вас. И ничего не меняет. Для меня.  
  
– Я прошу прощения, профессор, извините меня, я просто, я действительно… не знаю, что на меня нашло... простите меня.  
– Идите к себе, Невилл, и выбросьте все это из головы. Вы так молоды и, несомненно, встретите кого-то более достойного.  
  
Да-да, несомненно. Я уже встретил кого-то настолько достойного, что мне с ним рядом никогда не встать. «Ты должен быть очень и очень храбрым».   
  
– Мне очень жаль.  
  
Говорили вы.  
  
– А мне нет.  
  
Отвечал я.  
  
*  
  
У меня все еще есть ваша карточка.  
  
*  
  
Мама, мама, я влюбился. Это так страшно. Я сделал это один.  
  
*  
  
А потом пришла война. Война, которая унесла всё.   
  
*  
  
А после войны у Гарри родился сын. Альбус. Которого я никогда иначе не звал, как Северус.   
Северус. Ни в чем на вас не похожий, профессор.   
  
Много раньше этого – Поттер отдал мне вашу книгу. Учебник по зельеделию. Вы сказали, однажды, что эта наука требует не столько любви, сколько прилежания. Я был очень прилежен в науке, профессор. Я был очень прилежен в любви. Я стал мастером зелий.  
  
И теперь я живу в подземельях. Сплю, ем, учусь и учу детей. Я читаю книги, которые остались, все еще пытаясь понять вас. Порой мне кажется, что через них я говорю с вами.   
  
А еще потом, я не знаю, как он узнал, он, наверное, знал всегда, но Гарри показал мне воспоминания. Ваши воспоминания. Где вы любили женщину, не любившую вас.   
  
*  
  
– Мне очень жаль.  
  
Говорите вы.  
  
– А мне нет.  
  
Отвечаю я.  
  
У меня все еще есть ваша карточка.


End file.
